1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support stand for holding a television set and more particularly is directed to a stand for supporting a television set which is adapted for attachment to a bed unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a wide variety of entertainment centers, stands and support brackets for holding television sets. However, a need exists for a stand designed for holding smaller screen size television receivers, e.g. up to 15 inches diagonally measured picture tube, as are commonly used in bedrooms. Use of generally available cabinet or shelf type stands, or entertainment centers or wall support brackets is not always best for bedroom viewing for a variety of reasons. Often there is lack of floor space to accomodate this type of furniture. The height of the shelves or top of a stand can be too high or too low for comfortable viewing and these usually are not adjustable. Electrical receptacles may not be conveniently located and unsightly electrical cords and antenna cables many times cannot readily be hidden from view. Further, when smaller screen television sets are used with conventional stands, they may be too far away from the bed for comfortable viewing. The television support stand of the present invention overcomes such disadvantages and inconveniences and provides a number of unique features and advantages. It does not require any floor space, hides electrical power supply cords and television antenna lead-in cables, and in use is a practical distance away from the head of a bed for good viewing of smaller television screens. The stand can be positioned at varying heights or turned sideways to a position to meet individual needs and desires. Further, it is relatively inexpensive to fabricate and easy to assemble.